


breaking wind

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many many years ago, I did a Tenipuri drabble request meme, and people asked for Tezuka farting.  So I wrote it, and added Yukimura farting for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking wind

1\.   

The sound echoed off the walls of the locker room.   
  
"Who did that?" Kikumaru bounced about the room, looking around at the other regulars. "Come on, confess! Momo, it was you, wasn't it?"   
  
"Hey, hey! Don't go accusing where you have no proof. Ugh," Momoshiro wrinkled his nose at the smell spreading throughout the atmosphere. "That's not good - not good at all."  
  
"Ochibi?" Kikumaru demanded. "If it was you, then you should own up to it!   
  
Echizen shrugged. "It wasn't me, Kikumaru-sempai."  
  
"Then who was it?" Kikumaru glared at Inui. "Oi, don't try to hide it if it was you."   
  
Inui stroked his glasses. "According to the data, we should be able to determine the culprit by analysing the air currents in the room. Which are travelling in this direction from over - there."  
  
They turned to look at the remaining person in the room, currently rearranging his tennis bag with utter and deadly focus.   
  
"...buchou?"   
  
"...Nah, it can't be."

And they hurriedly went back to practising for Nationals

 

 

2\.  

"Who was that," Marui whirled around. "Jackal, it was you wasn't it?"  
  
"Hey, no way!" Jackal said. "Why the heck are you always picking on me?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't Kirihara and it wasn't me and Niou would have confessed already just to piss us all off and anyway it was the wrong location to be him!" Marui glared. "Who else could it be?"  
  
"Actually," Yukimura said with a smile, "it was me."  
  
Dead silence.  
  
"Okay. Erm," Marui hurried onwards, "so what were we discussing again? Tennis strategies for the semifinals?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://assyrian.livejournal.com/25155.html?thread=433731#t433731


End file.
